1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expandable travel trailer and, more particularly, a travel trailer having slide-out areas extendable from the body of the travel trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the recreational vehicle industry, folding camping trailers are generally characterized by a solid lower body structure, a vertically extendable solid roof structure, longitudinally and/or laterally extendable sleeping areas or dining areas, and tented sections extending between the lower body and roof. Folding camping trailers form an enclosed temporary living area commonly used for camping.
In the recreational vehicle industry, travel trailers are generally characterized by four solid full-height walls, a solid floor, and a solid roof that together define a temporary living area. Travel trailers are also commonly used for camping. Travel trailers are known to include expandable areas commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cslide-outsxe2x80x9d to expand the usable living area once the travel trailer is parked and ready for occupancy. When the travel trailer is in storage or in transit, the slide-outs are retracted into the body of the travel trailer. Slide-outs are known to extend longitudinally and/or laterally from the body of the travel trailer.
A recent evolution in the recreational vehicle industry combines the solid walled features of a travel trailer and the lighter weight expandability of folding camping trailers in a single unit. These units are commonly referred to as hybrid travel trailers. These units have the appearance of a generic travel trailer but when set up for occupancy they feature sleeping areas that fold down from the front and rear end walls of the trailer to create a tent enclosed sleeping area. This creates additional sleeping areas that fold into the body of the trailer when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,920 to Bailey et al. discloses one embodiment of such a hybrid travel trailer.
A common structure for these fold-down sleeping areas includes a solid platform mattress deck that hinges downward from the front and/or rear end wall of the trailer. The front and rear end walls of the trailer feature a large opening that is revealed as the mattress deck is pivoted downward. A folded tent enclosure is typically located in this opening. The mattress deck hinges downward to a horizontal plane and is often supported by several xe2x80x9cprop rodsxe2x80x9d that attach to the chassis or end wall of the trailer. The folded tent enclosure is typically concealed behind the mattress deck and is unfolded and erected over the mattress deck to create the sleeping area. The extended sleeping areas are accessed from the main living space of the trailer.
A known disadvantage with trailers having tent enclosed sleeping areas is that there is often water leakage in the area where the tent enclosure meets the solid end walls of the trailer body and, further, where the hinged mattress deck meets the solid end wall of the trailer body. In addition, the beds of these trailers cannot be occupied or used until the trailer is fully set up with all beds extended.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a travel trailer having extendable slide-out areas for increasing the usable living space of the travel trailer. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a travel trailer with extendable slide-out areas having improved water leakage characteristics through the use of improved latching and gasketing in the travel trailer. In addition, it is an object of the present invention to reduce or prevent the collection of dirt and debris on the roof of the extendable slide-out area. Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a travel trailer having a slide-out area with an improved sliding mechanism for ease of use. It is another object of the present invention to provide a travel trailer having a slide-out area that is usable both before the trailer is fully set up and after the slide-out area is extended.
The above objects are accomplished with a travel trailer made in accordance with the present invention. The travel trailer includes a chassis having wheels and an extended portion with a trailer hitch for towing the travel trailer. The travel trailer further includes a trailer body attached to the chassis and having rigid sidewalls, a rigid front end wall, a rigid rear end wall, a rigid roof, and a floor. The sidewalls, end walls, roof, and floor define an internal space of the trailer body. A slide-out area is slidably extendable outward from the trailer body. The slide-out area is extendable from a retracted position received within the trailer body to an extended position extended outward from the trailer body.
The slide-out area preferably includes a rigid peaked roof, rigid sidewalls connected to the peaked roof, and a rigid bottom wall connected to the sidewalls. A rigid front end wall is connected to the roof, sidewalls, and bottom wall of the slide-out area. The front end wall has a flange extending around the perimeter of the front end wall. A sealing gasket is attached to the flange to face the trailer body for sealing against the trailer body in the retracted position of the slide-out area. The sealing gasket may include a wiper seal configured to engage the trailer body in the retracted portion of the trailer body.
The front end wall of the trailer body may define an opening for receiving the slide-out area into the trailer body in the retracted position. The travel trailer may further include a pair of substantially horizontal guide rails attached, respectively, to internal surfaces of the sidewalls of the trailer body. A pair of rollers may be attached, respectively, to lateral sides of the bottom wall of the slide-out area and may be received, respectively, in the guide rails for providing slidable movement of the slide-out area relative to the trailer body.
The travel trailer may further include a removable external support for supporting the slide-out area in the extended position. The support may include a support member configured for removable connection to a bracket attached to the front end wall of the trailer body. The support may further include a leg member connected to the support member. The leg member may be configured for connection to the extended portion of the chassis for supporting the slide-out area in the vertical direction when the slide-out area is in the extended position. The leg member may be pivotally connected to the support member.
An external roller may be attached to a bottom edge of the flange of the front end wall of the slide-out area. The external roller is preferably positioned to coact with a top surface of the support member such that when the slide-out area is moved between the extended and retracted positions the external roller is guided along the top surface of the support member.
At least one and, preferably, a pair of clamping devices may be attached to the bottom wall of the slide-out area. The clamping devices may include a first member fixedly attached to the bottom wall of the slide-out area and a second member rotatably connected to the first member. The second member may define a threaded tube having a screw positioned therein. The screw may have an end configured to coact with the front end wall of the trailer body and a handle for rotating the screw within the threaded tube. The threaded connection between the screw and the threaded tube may be configured such that rotation of the screw in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction causes the end of the screw to contact the front end wall of the trailer body. Thus, further clockwise rotation (or counterclockwise rotation) of the screw may apply longitudinally directed force to the slide-out area relative to the trailer body for substantially eliminating vibration of the slide-out area relative to the trailer body. The clamping devices may be further used to compress sealing gaskets attached to the slide-out area, the trailer body, or both.
The pair of internal rollers and the external roller may be nylon rollers. The external roller may be housed rotatably within a protective cover formed integrally with the front end wall of the slide-out area.
The travel trailer may further include internal structures located within the trailer body that are configured to fold down to a position below the bottom wall of the slide-out area, such that the slide-out area may be moved to the retracted position received within the trailer body.
The travel trailer may further include a pair of latching devices attached to lateral sides of the front end wall of the slide-out area. The latching devices may each include a vertically positioned rod connected rotatably to the front end wall of the slide-out area and having a lever arm extending therefrom. A pair of cam action engagements may be located on the front end wall of the trailer body, and positioned and configured to cooperate with opposite ends of the rod. Rotational movement applied to the lever arm may rotate the rod, which transmits the rotational movement to the cam action engagements. The cam action engagements may provide compressive pressure on the sealing gasket in the retracted position of the slide-out area.
A plurality of support legs may be pivotally attached to the bottom wall of the slide-out area and configured to connect removably to the extended portion of the chassis for supporting the slide-out area in the extended position. The plurality of support legs may be configured to connect removably to the front end wall of the trailer body for supporting the slide-out area in the extended position.
The travel trailer may further include a sealing connection between the slide-out area and the trailer body in the extended and retracted positions of the slide-out area. The sealing connection may include a first flange plate connected to the front end wall of the trailer body and extending around the opening in the front end wall of the trailer body. The first flange plate has a first sealing gasket facing an internal facing side of the front end wall of the slide-out area, and a second sealing gasket attached to the opposite side of the first flange plate. A second flange plate is attached to the roof, sidewalls, and bottom wall at a rear end of the slide-out area to form an outer perimeter of the rear end of the slide-out area. The second sealing gasket is attached to the opposite side of first flange plate to face the second flange plate. When the slide-out area is moved to the extended position, the second flange plate engages the second sealing gasket to provide a substantially weather tight seal between the slide-out area and trailer body. When the slide-out area is moved to the retracted position, the first sealing gasket engages the internal facing side of the front end wall of the slide-out area to provide a substantially weather tight seal between the slide-out area and trailer body. The first and second sealing gaskets may each include wiper seals for wiping the surfaces of the roof, sidewalls, and bottom wall of the slide-out area as it is moved between the extended and retracted positions.
The present invention is also a method of using an expandable travel trailer having at least one slide-out area as generally described hereinabove. The method may comprise the steps of: connecting the support member to the front end wall of the trailer body; pivoting the leg member downward and connecting the leg member to the extended portion of the chassis; and moving the slide-out area from a retracted position located within the trailer body to the extended position extended outward from the trailer body, wherein as the slide-out area is moved to the extended position the external roller is guided along the top surface of the support member.
When the slide-out area includes at least one clamping device as described hereinabove, the method may include the step of exerting outward directed force on the slide-out area relative to the trailer body with the clamping devices when the slide-out area is in the extended position to minimize vibration of the slide-out area relative to the trailer body.
When the travel trailer includes a sealing connection between the slide-out area and the trailer body, the method may include the steps of compressing the second sealing gasket between the first and second flange plates when the slide-out area is in the extended position to provide a substantially weather tight seal between the slide-out area and the trailer body; and compressing the first sealing gasket between the first flange plate and the internal facing side of the front end wall of the slide-out area when the slide-out area is in the retracted position to provide a substantially weather tight seal between the slide-out area and the trailer body.
Furthermore, the method may include the step of returning the slide-out area to the retracted position located within the trailer body, wherein as the slide-out area is moved to the retracted position the external roller is guided along the top surface of the support member.
Further details and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, read in conjunction with the drawings.